The Mischief Chronicles
by WavelengthConnection
Summary: ADOPTED:::: Loki and Thor have a little sis... her name is Leisha and she's the Goddess of Mischief and Laughter. These are stories of her (essentially) driving everyone insane with her practical jokes. The stories go in no particular order. They will be posted as they're written.
1. Author's Explanation

**This is the Explanation of The Mischief Chronicles as ImagineShine wrote it**

I will let you know now that these are completely random and hilarious. (Hopefully you get any references and such as that's what makes it funny)

I thought I should explain a bit of how this came about so here's the story...

My friends and I were watching the _Avengers_ one night and T (one of my friends) kept making funny comments and scaring A (my other friend). Finally A said that T was the goddess of Mischief. This evolved into a character with a name and a physical appearance. About a month later; we were sitting around at the school when the topic came up again, along with the joke of the fact that Loki's hair never moved during the movie. The first story (Bathroom Battles) was created due to that conversation.

Enjoy reading this and I hope you don't get TOO lost...


	2. 1- Bathroom Battles

**Bathroom Battles **

**(As written by ImagineShine)**

The quiet of morning on Asgard was broken by the sound of someone pounding on a door. "LOKI!" "What?!" Loki's muffled voice responded. Leisha put her hands on her hips, standing in front of a door. "Get out of the bathroom!" "I'm busy!" Leisha tossed her hands in the air in exasperation. That's your FOURTH bottle today and it's only 5:30 in the morning!" Leisha shouted at the door, gesturing to the three hair-gel bottles outside the door. "Which is why you both should still be asleep." Thor came in yawning, Mjolnir hanging loosely from his hand. "I have somewhere to be in five minutes and I still haven't taken a shower!" Leisha turned to Thor and gestured furiously to the door, then turned and resumed pounding on the door. "Loki is STILL gelling his hair!" Thor sighed as Loki called back through the door. "Leave me alone!" "I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Thor backed away from Leisha's fury. "I'm going to stay out of this one…"

Shortly after Thor left Loki called through the door, over Leisha's pounding. "My hair needs to be perfect and unmoving when I go try to take over Earth again." Leisha actually stopped pounding on the door for a moment. "What? What's your plan THIS time? You're a horrible evil person." "Did you ever consider that YOU"RE the reason I went evil?" Leisha responded immediately. "No." "Of course not…" Loki muttered just before Leisha spoke again. "I'm too sweet and lovable. Now…" her voice hardened. "GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" "NOOOOOOO! NEVER!" Leisha stomped her foot and tossed her dark brown hair. "Get out here NOW Reindeer Games!"

"That's copyrighted. Only I can call him that." Tony Stark randomly popped up as Thor re-entered the hallway. "Iron Man! When did you arrive?" Before Stark could respond Leisha spun around to face them. "Apparently 10 seconds ago." She turned back to the bathroom door, a murderous look on her face. "Now will you excuse me? I have to break down a door." They could hear Loki's frantic scrambling. "STAY AWAY!"

"I am going to kick you and your gel-suffocated hair all the way to Jotunhiem!" Leisha threatened, and no one doubted she would follow through with it. Of course, Loki only had to go make it worse. "I'd like to see you try!" Leisha began pounding with even more force on the door. "Get out here and you will! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR! GET OUT!"

Stark looked over at Thor for an explanation and noticed he was eating a sandwich/ quesadilla thing. "Shwarma?" Thor nodded absentmindedly. "I love that stuff! It brings back memories."He began quoting himself. "Doth mother know you weareth her-" He was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door being blasted off its hinges. Leisha stomped into the bathroom. "Where are you pathetic little!… oh." She stopped, looking around, there was no sign of Loki. A few moments later the door she had blasted fell away from the wall, revealing Loki; smashed against the wall.

Before Loki (or anyone else for that matter) could react, Leisha grabbed hold of Loki's helmet horns and dragged him out of the bathroom. "Let go of my helmet, it's MINE!" Loki howled, clutching his helmet to his head. Stark and Thor watched impassively as Leisha dragged him towards the Bifrost. "Hehehehe… Mischief Managed." Stark looked at Thor. "Isn't that from a book or something?" Thor shrugged, "Where do you think they got it? Leisha says that all the time."

"I was wondering, you live in a HUGE palace. Why are they fighting over a SINGLE bathroom?" Leisha entered the room, dusting off her hands. "Ohhhhh, that was fun." She turned to Stark. "I've thought of that. It's just so much fun to fight Loki for the bathroom." Thor tilted his head to the side as he remembered something. "Leisha, did you not say you had an engagement in five minutes half an hour ago?" Leisha smirked. "Yeah, I did. But that was just a reason to fight Loki." She laughed at the men's 'Arrrgggghhh' faces and yawned. "It's only six… I think I'll go to bed." She skipped off, gigling.

Thor shook his head as she left. "It's exhausting, living with her. You never know if she's serious or-" Loki entered the room, covered with a layer of ice. "She was serious. It is WAY too early for a trip to Joutenhiem…" Leisha's voice floated over from some unseen place. "That's what you get, GEL-HEAD!" All three men sighed in exasperation.


	3. 2- Of Paint and Pranks

**Oh My Zeus! I know I adopted this story from ImagineShine so there would be more frequent updates but I got caught up with Return of the Guardians and completely forgot about this one! I'm so sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter but I have no idea when the next one will be up...**

**I'm just playing with the characters... they belong to MARVEL... **

* * *

**Of Paint and Pranks**

Leisha snickered softly as she finished rigging a bucket of paint over Thor's bedroom door; then headed down the hall aways. Taking a deep breath shouted, "THOR! Thorthorthorthor! Jane's here!"

Inside his room, Thor sat bolt upright. "Lady Jane?!" He threw open his door, only to have pink paint pour over him. "AAARRRGGHH!"

Leisha grinned. "Uh, Loki did it!"

Thor angrily stormed towards Loki's chambers. "LOKI! Get out here this instant!"

Loki got up angrily. "Leave me alone or I will send you to Joutunhiem, as our dear sister did to me!"

"Show your face this instant!"

Loki angrily opened his door, his mouth open to say something; only to be covered with purple paint from a similar trap that had caught Thor. "What in the name of Mischief and Laughter?!"

Loki's exclamation caused Thor to pause. "Mischief and Laughter you say?"

"LEISHA!" a half second later, the brother's furious yell echoed through Asgard.

"Eheheheheheh… aw scrap!" Leisha cursed and fled down one of the many hallways of Asgard. Leisha dashed into a room where Sif was practicing her swordplay. "Siiiiiiffffff! Help MEE!" Sif laid aside her weapons.

"What is troubling you, Lady Leisha?"

Leisha skidded to a stop in front of her. "Thor and Loki are chasing me!"

Sif's gaze hardened. "Do not fear, Leisha! I will protect you from them." Leisha dashed out of the room as Loki and Thor burst in.

"Quick Sif! Hast thou seen Leisha?"

Sif crossed her arms. "Why dost thou search for her?" Sif suddenly realized Loki was covered in purple and Thor in pink. "Why art thou covered in paint?"

"It's Leisha! She's up to her pranks again!" Loki growled, glaring at his purple hands.

"Leisha would not do such a thing. She's too sweet and innocent." The Warriors Three entered the room.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Sif, Leisha stole your dagger. Volstagg, she stole your cookies. Fandral, she stole your mirror. And she's the one who put glitter in Hogun's hair."

The Warriors were shocked and now very mad. "She did what?! She cannot be allowed to get away with this! Let us go teach her a lesson!"

Meanwhile Leisha had made her way to the Bifrost and was currently pleading with Heimdall.

"Please?"

"No. You are no longer allowed to use the Bifrost Bridge. Not after you dumped a container of, what do the humans call it, paint on it. Every planet connected to the Bifrost is angered." Heimdall's expression never changed.

"How was I to know the lid wasn't on all the way? Besides, it's not my fault you dropped me on that flying ship. If someone could aim, there wouldn't be a huge hole in their roof!" Leisha argued.

"My aim is fine! I sent you there to _hopefully _learn something." Ander finally sparked in Heimdall's eyes.

"Hey, speaking of which. I found this really cool bow on that ship! See?" Leisha pulled out Hawkeye's collapsible bow and snapped it open. "It's fun!" She closed it then opened it quickly, and began doing that over and over again.

"That's my bow!" Hawkeye growled, appearing with the other earthling Avengers.

"Oh, Scrap… I stole from the AVENGERS?" Leisha looked around as nearly every other race in the universe arrived in Asgard.

"Yes. And in doing so, you have sealed your fate." Heimdall smiled lightly at Leisha's panic as she ran out of the doorway, closely pursued by the others.

Less than half an hour later Leisha ran out of places to run. She stood with her back to the wall as a whole lot if angry people closed in on her. "Okay! Okay… I'm sorry… I was just having a bit of fun…"

Thor was at the front of the crowed. "Sorry will not do, Leisha! Your pranks have gone on too long. You have turned the god of thunder PINK!" Even Leisha snickered a little at the way Thor's voice squeaked on the word pink."

"FINE! Here…" Leisha picked up a large vase of water and dumped it over Loki and Thor, washing off the paint. She then proceeded to return everything she had stolen. Hawkeye's bow, Black Widow's guns, Capitan America's shield, one of Iron Man's ARC reactors, Sif and the Warriors Three's stuff, and the Frost Giant's skirts to name a few things.

Leisha sighed in relief as everyone left, appeased. "Well that was an epic fail…"

"I don't know about that, Leisha." Loki laughed at her disappointed mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I tried to take over a planet and I only got two measly worlds to come after me. You played a _single prank _and got the entire UNIVERSE on your tail." Leisha grinned and shrugged, acknowledging the truthfulness of the statement. "We should team up more often, Leisha. We could do something really great."

Leisha smirked evilly and she and Loki disappeared into Asgard, already plotting their next item of Mischief.

* * *

**Oh dear... what Mischief is coming to Yigdrasil now? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. **

**If anyone has any ideas for trouble Leisha can get into, fee free to drop me a review and suggest it!**

**~~Wavelength**


End file.
